Family Values
by Andrei R C
Summary: The Charmed Realities series - Episode II. Phoebe has a premonition in which the entire Chase family is killed by a demon.


Charmed Realities – Episode II: Family Values  
  
A Charmed Fan-Fiction  
  
© Copyright 2002 Andrei R C  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Spelling Television and Constance M. Burge, except for the following characters which are mine: "Andrew Chase", "Andrew Wyatt", "The Witch Hunter", "Bill Chase", "Georgia Chase", and "Rose Riley".  
  
Note: This is a sequel to "Be Careful What You Dream Of".  
  
  
  
Part 1  
  
Wednesday evening again. Almost three weeks after I became a witch.  
  
Nothing extraordinary happened since that day. No demons showed up but neither did my whitelighter. I've visited the sisters once a week, during my night hours, to get some witchcraft tips. I was always bringing with me my Charmed Spells list, which contained all the spells that have been used in Charmed so far and I was always coming back home with a new spell added on my list. I also got complete instructions from Phoebe on how to use some of those spells. I was starting to get really good at spells. But if there was something I still sucked at was potions. To Piper's disappointment. I promised her I'll try harder.  
  
In the meantime, I was back to school. The final few weeks of the term. I was getting busier and busier every day studying. The finals were just around the corner and I wanted to be ready for them.  
  
I looked at my watch. 11 pm. "I'd better get to bed", I said to myself. I had classes early tomorrow. But tomorrow was also a big day for another reason. The Charmed Season finale was gonna air at 9 pm tomorrow night. The last adventure of the season for the Halliwells. I was wondering how was it gonna be. Another cliffhanger like last season ? Or was it gonna be a "normal" ending ? And with these thoughts I went to bed.  
  
Meanwhile, in the Halliwells' reality, the Halliwell sisters and their husbands were enjoying another evening at P3. The place was crowded as always. The guys left the ladies to discuss and headed for the men's room.  
  
"It's nice to have a quiet evening in here. Getting away from it all.", said Paige.  
  
"Yeah, and enjoying this great atmosphere.", said Phoebe. She looked at her older sis and she saw that Piper wasn't exactly enjoying herself. Phoebe approached her and said "Hey, you ! What's the matter ? Why aren't you enjoying this lovely evening ?"  
  
Piper looked at her, smiled and said: "I am enjoying, hun. I was just wondering about that big concert we'll have here on Friday. The last few evenings here were murder. I'm kinda exhausted and there's a lot of work to do to prepare that concert. I wish I had some time off."  
  
Paige said: "You and me, both. I have to prepare for that big case on Monday. And I'd need some extra energy to pull it off. Coz these last few days at work were rush-rush-rush. I just wish we'd go some place where nobody can reach us and relax for a day or two."  
  
"You said it.", said Piper and sighed.  
  
Phoebe was looking at both her sisters and then she started to think to find a solution. Suddenly, her face enlightened. "Guyz, I have an idea. Why don't we go pay visit to Andy tomorrow ?" Paige and Piper looked at her then looked at each other and started smiling. Just then, the guyz showed up and all six of them started to talk about Phoebe's idea.  
  
At the same time, in the Halliwells' reality Underworld  
  
A man in black was kneeling before The Source.  
  
"Rise, Witch Hunter.", The Source said. The Witch Hunter stood up. The Source continued: "It has come to my attention that a guy from an alternate reality has turned into a witch a few weeks ago. And, as far as I know, that could have happened only if one of his parents or both of them were witches. He is only starting to get the hang of his powers. So your mission is to track the witch down as quickly as possible, kill his parents and then the witch."  
  
"Yes, Master.", said The Witch Hunter.  
  
In The Source's right hand flamed in a large piece of paper. "This is how the witch looks like." And he handed the paper over to the Witch Hunter.  
  
"And don't bother to come back if you don't succeed.", The Source said in angry tone.  
  
"I understand, Master. I will not disappoint you. I will leave immediately.", The Witch Hunter. Then he bowed again and walked away.  
  
Part 2  
  
Thursday morning at the Manor. Everybody's in the attic, ready to go.  
  
"So are we all set ?", asked Phoebe.  
  
"Yep, I'm ready", said Paige.  
  
"Me too", said Andrew.  
  
"We're ready", said Piper and Leo.  
  
"Ready, willing and able", said Cole hugging Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe smiled and said: "I know". Then she started to look in her pockets and then said: "Okay, who's got the spell ?"  
  
"I got it", said Paige and showed the piece of paper. "Okay, here we go". But just when she started to read the spell, Leo and Andrew looked up and said: "Uh-oh".  
  
"Oh no, not now.", said an angry Piper. "Don't these guys ever let you know in the advance when they're gonna call ?"  
  
"Sorry, hun", said Leo, "We have to go, it might be important."  
  
"Yeah", said Andrew, looking sadly at Paige.  
  
"Ok, then, go.", said Piper to Leo and Andrew. "You too", she said, looking at Paige, Phoebe and Cole. "I'll wait for them to come back. They can't use the spell. So one of us will have to stay behind."  
  
"You sure ?", asked Paige.  
  
"Yes, now go, all of you.", said Piper, shaking her head.  
  
"Okay, we'll be back as soon as possible", said Leo.  
  
"Bye, hun", said Andrew. "See ya later."  
  
"Bye, Honeybucks.", answered Paige.  
  
Leo and Andrew orbed away and Paige started to say the Inter-reality travel spell.  
  
In the meantime, in my reality ...  
  
I was attending a Finances class. Today's topic was very interesting and I was listening very carefully to what the professor was saying. It was the last class of the day. After that, I was gonna head home and have lunch. Then go to the library in the afternoon, and of course, watch the Charmed season finale in the evening.  
  
I looked at the watch. 11:45 am. 10 minutes left of the class. Suddenly the door cracked open and a face appeared in the opening. Since I was sitting right next to the door, I was able to see the face and realized immediately who the intruder was. I immediately froze the entire room and then turned towards the door.  
  
"Errr ... ooops, sorry to interrupt your class like that.", said an innocent-looking Phoebe.  
  
"Okay, never mind. What are you doing here ?", I asked with a puzzled look on my face.  
  
"We just we'd drop in for a visit."  
  
"We ? Who's we ?", I asked confused.  
  
Phoebe's head disappeared from the opening and a few seconds later Paige and Cole's heads appeared. "Hey, Andy !"  
  
"Hey, guyz !", I said smiling.  
  
Phoebe's head appeared again in the opening. "So when's the class over ?"  
  
I suddenly remembered that the time was about to unfreeze. "In a few minutes ... now get back coz the time will unfreeze any second now. Cya in a couple.", I said.  
  
"Okay, see ya then", said Phoebe and closed the door just when the time unfroze. Fortunately, no one in the class saw anything.  
  
Ten minutes later, when the class finished, I grabbed my stuff and rushed out the door. Phoebe, Cole and Paige were waiting in the hallway. I ran towards them and we made a group hug. "I missed you, guyz.", I said.  
  
"Us too", replied Paige.  
  
"Okay, ummm ... I guess I'd better take you guyz home with me. I dunno what I'm gonna tell my parents though. I guess I'll have to figure something out.", I said. Then I realized something and asked: "But where's Piper, Leo and Andrew ?"  
  
"Leo and Andrew had to go "upstairs" and Piper had to wait for them since they can't use the "travelling" spell themselves.", explained Phoebe.  
  
"Okay, I understand. Well, let's get going.", I said and we headed towards the exit.  
  
"Errr ... Andy ?", asked Cole, "Why did you say that you didn't know what to tell your parents ? Don't they know that you have friends from another reality ? Don't they know that you are a witch ?"  
  
I stopped, I pretended to think for a few seconds and then said: "Ermmm ... no."  
  
At the very same time, in another part of the town, in a dark alley, a flash of light appeared. A man in a black coat appeared out of the flash. The Witch Hunter. He made his way out of the alley, seeking his first two victims. My parents.  
  
  
  
Part 3  
  
Half an hour later, we were almost home. We chatted all the way. I told them about my oh-so close finals, Paige talked about her newest court case, Phoebe and Cole about the latest vanquished demon.  
  
"Ok, it's just around the corner", I said as we were only a few minutes away from my house.  
  
"Good", said Cole, "coz I'm getting kinda famished."  
  
"You can always have me for lunch", said Phoebe smiling innocently.  
  
"Honey, not so loud, these nice people might think I'm a cannibal", said Cole, while Paige and I were barely holding our laughter.  
  
Suddenly, a bright light appeared of a nearby bush. This whole thing startled us. The light disappeared as suddenly as it had appeared. We were holding defensive positions as we thought that it could have been a demon that had just shimmered in. Then the bush started to move and out stepped ... Piper, followed by Leo and Andrew.  
  
"Damn that portal, did it really have to open behind a bush ?", she said with an angry voice.  
  
"Piper !", said Phoebe and Paige in chorus, and rushed towards to hug her. Then Paige went over to Andrew and hugged him tightly. "Hey you !"  
  
"Hey, Piper ! Good to see ya. ", I said and hugged her.  
  
"Hey, Andy !", she answered and smiled. "It's good to see ya too."  
  
"Hey, man !", said Andrew and Leo.  
  
I turned towards them and shook their hands. "Hey guyz !"  
  
"So, what did "they" want ?", asked Paige.  
  
"They wanted to warn us about something. They say a witch hunter had left our reality and it seems that his final destination is this reality.", answered Andrew.  
  
"Uh-oh, that ain't good.", I said. "But maybe it doesn't come around here."  
  
"Maybe not.", Piper said. "But we'd better keep our eyes open. Just in case."  
  
"Oh yeah, they also said that they're gonna send your whitelighter here as soon as possible.", said Leo.  
  
"Thanks, Leo. Can't wait to meet him.", I replied.  
  
"So, what next ?", asked Paige.  
  
"I say we're gonna go to my house, we're gonna have lunch and then we're gonna spend a nice afternoon together. How does that sound to you guyz ?"  
  
"Sounds okidoki to me", said Phoebe.  
  
"Yep, same here.", said Paige. The others agreed too.  
  
"Okay then, let's go.", I said. A few moments later, we reached my house and I rang the doorbell. A beautiful blonde woman in her early fifties opened the door. "Hi, mom !"  
  
"Hi, honey ! Ermmm ... who are they ?", she answered and pointed to the guyz.  
  
"Oh, they're ... ermmm ... friends from out of town. They're staying in town for a day or two. Come in, guyz.", I said to them. They started to make their way towards the door. "Lemme introduce you to them. Mom, this is Piper and her husband Leo ... Phoebe and her husband Cole ... and Paige and her husband Andrew. Guyz, this is my mom, Georgia Chase."  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Chase.", they said. Mom took a look at Andrew and said, "You could be my son's twin." Andrew smiled. Then she said: "Pleased to meet you all. My son's friends are always welcome in my house. Please, come in, come in."  
  
"Thank you", said Piper. We all started to take our shoes off. Mom looked at me: "Honey, could you come here for a second ?"  
  
"Sure", I said and went towards her.  
  
"Andy, honey", she whispered, "these friends of yours ... they look a lot like those actors from that fave show of yours ... what's it called again ?"  
  
"You mean from Charmed ? Yeah, I've noticed that too. Well, they told me that a lot of people mistook them for those actors."  
  
"Oh, I see.", she said. Then she said in a loud voice: "Make yourselves comfortable. Lunch will be ready in about half an hour.", and she headed towards the kitchen.  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Chase.", said Phoebe. Then she said to me: "What a beautiful and lovely mom, you have !"  
  
"Thanks. She really is a terrific mom.", I said smiling. "Okay, guyz, lemme show around the house."  
  
I showed them every room of the house. They were especially excited when I showed them my room with all the Charmed posters and stuff. For Andrew was a deja-vu. And when I told them that that evening was going to be a Charmed eppy, they were even more excited.  
  
We finally reached my parents' room. Then something unexpected happened. Phoebe tripped over something and landed on my parents' bed. Somehow that triggered a premonition. When Phoebe came out of it, she looked at me with a strange look on her face.  
  
"What's wrong ?", I asked. Piper rushed towards her: "What happened, honey ? What did you see ?"  
  
Phoebe looked at Piper and then looked at me again and said: "I saw you, standing at the side of the bed, completely stunned. Your mother and a man with dark hair, probably your father, (I nodded) were lying in bed, dead. You called for Leo but at the same moment a demon shimmered in behind you and you didn't have time to react. Leo didn't manage to arrive in time."  
  
Everyone looked at me. I was completely petrified. I couldn't believe my ears. My parents were gonna be killed by a demon and I was gonna be killed by the same demon soon afterwards.  
  
Part 4  
  
Minutes later, in my room. We all gathered on the floor and I closed the door.  
  
"So, let's recap. You say that I called for Leo, so that means it's gonna happen today. Did you see by any chance that clock near the bed ?", I asked.  
  
"Gimme a sec.", said Phoebe and she closed her eyes, concentrating. A few moments later, she opened her eyes and said: "Yeah, I did see a clock. It was showing 16:15."  
  
I looked at my wristwatch. 12:45 p.m. So it was to happen in three and a half hours.  
  
"But ... but why my parents ? I mean they're not witches or anything.", I said.  
  
"Search me.", said Phoebe raising her shoulders. "The only one that can answer that is the demon."  
  
"But how is it possible ?", asked Paige. "I mean why weren't we with you ?"  
  
I thought about a few seconds. Then I said: " Well, I think that's supposed to happen like this. We were supposed to go out together this afternoon. So we are leaving the house a few minutes after 4 p.m. A minute or so later, I realize that I've forgot something back at the house. I tell you guyz to wait for me there and rush back at the house. At that very moment, the demon kills my parents and when he hears me entering the house, he shimmers out. I notice that there's too much quiet in the house so I rush into the bedroom. And then comes Phoebe's premonition."  
  
"But how come he'll know when I'll leave the house and leave my parents unprotected ?", I asked.  
  
"He will probably be watching the house from somewhere in the area.", said Cole.  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
"Mmmm ... yeah, I suppose that's how it happens.", said Piper. "Well, in that case, we're not leaving the house. And we'll try to find a way to get the demon. Today. Because if we don't get him today, he might come back when we're not here."  
  
"Do you think that he knows that you guyz are here ?", I asked Piper.  
  
"I don't think so. If he knows, he won't attack this afternoon and that means Phoebe's premonition wouldn't have had any sense.", she answered.  
  
"Don't worry, Andy. We'll help you save your parents and get that demon.", said Cole. "After all, there's seven of us and he's only one."  
  
"Yeah, but if he sees seven of us, he'll escape by shimmering away.", I said.  
  
"It wouldn't hurt to have the element of surprise on our side.", said Phoebe. "So, anybody's got a plan ?"  
  
At that moment, I hear a knock at the door. Then the door opens and in comes a tall man with dark hair. "Hey, son !", he says.  
  
I'm rushing towards him and I hug him tightly, thinking of what was to happen in a few hours time.. "Oh, Dad !" He looks at me, smiling. Then he sees the guyz. "Who are your friends ?"  
  
"Guyz, this is my father, Bill Chase. Dad, this is Phoebe and her husband, Cole. Piper and her husband, Leo. And Paige and her husband, Andrew. They're friends from out of town, spending a day here."  
  
"Hello, Mr. Chase", they said.  
  
"Pleased to meet you all", said Dad.  
  
Then Mom's voice is heard: "Lunch is ready."  
  
"Okay, then we'll finish our discussion after lunch.", I said to the guyz. "Let's go energize ourselves." And we all went to lunch.  
  
The clock was showing 1:45 p.m. when we returned to my room. My parents went to get some shut-eye.  
  
"So, back to our problem. Anybody managed to make up a plan ?", asked Phoebe.  
  
"Ummm, nope, nothing here, sorry.", I answered.  
  
"Nothing yet here.", said Paige. The others shook their heads in negation. Then for a few moments there was silence.  
  
"You said that the demon might be watching somewhere out there, waiting for Andy to get out of the house so he can kill his parents.", said Paige to Cole.  
  
"Yes, that's what I said.", he answered.  
  
Paige started to think again. She raised her eyes and looked for a second at Andrew and then she lowered them again. Suddenly she jumped up and said: "Wait a second ! Why don't Andy and Andrew switch places ?"  
  
"What do you mean by that, hun ?", asked Andrew confused.  
  
"I mean that you'll be the one leaving the house. And since you two look alike, the demon will think that Andy has left the house so he'll shimmer in here and we'll be waiting for him here."  
  
"But what about my parents ? Remember they don't know that I'm a witch.", I said.  
  
"I think I may have the answer to that.", Phoebe said. "Leo, do you still have some of that magic dust of yours on you ?"  
  
"Yes.", Leo answered.  
  
"Okay. Well, if the demon wants your parents so bad, we'll let him have them."  
  
"What ?? Are you nuts ?", I yelled. Everybody was looking very confused at Phoebe. Phoebe was looking at Cole in a strange way. "Why are you looking at me like that ?", he asked.  
  
Then Piper realized what Phoebe was thinking about. "Oh no ! You can't be serious !"  
  
"I'm dead serious.", said Phoebe. "Here's what we'll do."  
  
Two hours later. The Witch Hunter was almost dozing off near the building when his attention was awaken by a movement from the house he was watching. Somebody was leaving the house. It looked like the witch that he was hunting. But he wasn't alone in the street so he decided not to attack him then and go through with his original plan. Now that the house was empty, he was able to kill the witch's parents and then wait for the witch to come home and then kill him.  
  
He shimmered inside the house and he headed towards the witch's parents' bedroom. One of them, most probably the man, was snoring pretty loudly so the witch hunter thought he won't have too many problems disposing of those two. He entered the bedroom and saw two persons, a blonde woman and a dark-haired man, with their backs turned towards him, sound asleep. He grinned and prepared to launch two energy balls at his unsuspecting victims.  
  
Part 5  
  
The Witch Hunter was just about launch the energy balls when Phoebe jumped out of the bed and launched a kick in the demon's stomach, sending him on the floor. Paige and Piper rushed out of the closet and I came out from behind the bed at the same time. And before he'd try anything, I froze him.  
  
"Well, now what ?", asked Paige.  
  
"Let's try and make him talk. To see who sent him and why.", I suggested. "Piper, I remember that you could unfreeze just the head, am I right ?"  
  
"Yep, that I can do.", said Piper and unfroze the demon's head.  
  
"What happened ? Ohhhh, more witches ... ", grumbled the demon.  
  
"Ok, bud,", I said with an angry tone, "start talking. Who sent you here and why ?"  
  
"And why should I tell you anything ?", the demon asked.  
  
"Because if you don't, this nice lady will blast you to pieces.", I answered, pointing at Piper.  
  
"Yep, you betcha.", said Piper.  
  
"Or maybe this lady here will give you some more kicks, this time in a more sensitive area.", I said pointing at Phoebe.  
  
"Just give me the 'go ahead', Andy, and I'll make sure that he'll have nobody to put in his will.", said Phoebe with an angry look on her face.  
  
"Or maybe this lady here ...", I started, pointing at Paige. But the demon interrupted me: "Okay, okay. I'll talk. What do you want to know ?"  
  
"Who sent you here ?", I asked.  
  
"The Source sent me.", answered the demon.  
  
"The Source ? What Source ?', I said confused. "Maybe it's your Source.", I turned towards the sisters.  
  
"Does he wear a red cape with a cloak on his head ?", asked Phoebe.  
  
"Yes, he does.", answered the demon.  
  
"That's our Source, alright.", said Piper.  
  
"And why did your master tell you to kill my parents ?", I asked.  
  
"He told me to kill them because he thinks they're witches."  
  
"Oh, that's rich. Hahaha ... my parents witches. Ridiculous. And why does he think that ?"  
  
"Because you are a witch. That's why."  
  
"Well, your master is sooooo wrong. My parents are witches, just like I'm the King of England."  
  
The demon was completely confused by the whole thing. Maybe his master did make a mistake.  
  
"Well, now that the interrogatory is over, what do we do with him ?", I asked the sisters.  
  
"We let him go.", said Piper.  
  
"What ? And what if he comes back and tries again ?", I asked.  
  
"If he tries again, we'll chase him till the end of time.", answered Paige. "Did you hear that, Mr. Demon ?", she asked, bending towards the demon. "Don't try that again, or you'll know what's it like to face three angry Halliwells. And that goes for your master, too."  
  
Piper unfroze him completely. The demon stood up, barely. He gave us a very angry look and said: "My master will make you pay for this."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, we've heard that one before.", said Phoebe. "Now scoot !" The demon shimmered away.  
  
"Okay, now we can call Leo to bring Andy's parents back.", said Piper.  
  
"Wait a second !", said Phoebe. "Where's my hubby ? Cole ?" She turned towards the other end of the bed and pulled off the blanket. Cole was snoring away, to everybody's amazement. Phoebe gave him a punch in his ribs, waking him up. "Ouch ! What did you do for ?"  
  
"Some husband ! His wife is fighting demons while he is dozing off.", said Phoebe, pretending to be angry.  
  
"I'm sorry, honey. But this pillow was sooooo soft.", replied Cole.  
  
"What ? I'm so gonna give you a soft pillow, so help me God.", and she grabbed the pillow, ready to hit him with it on the head. But before she could that, Cole grabbed her and started to kiss her. The scene would have lasted for a few good minutes if Piper, Paige and I wouldn't have started giggling.  
  
"Okay, okay, I forgive you.", said Phoebe, smiling. "But don't let that happen again.", while pointing a threatening finger at Cole.  
  
"It won't happen again. I promise.", said Cole, hugging her. "So what did I miss ?", and he turned to us.  
  
"We'll tell ya later. Now let's bring my parents back.", I said. "Are you sure they won't remember anything ?", I turned to Piper.  
  
"Not a thing. I promise you. Leo knows what he's doing. I think ... ", she answered. "But you'll have to tell them sooner or later."  
  
"I will, don't you worry about that. Now let's bring them back. Leo, you can get back now ! You too, Andrew !"  
  
"Andy, do you know by any chance if there's a pharmacy in the area ? I need to go buy something.", said Paige.  
  
"Sure, I'll take you there.", I answered, just as Leo was orbing my parents back.  
  
"Is anything wrong, sweetie ?", asked Piper and Phoebe.  
  
"No, I just need to check something out.", she answered.  
  
While I was putting my parents back in bed, I looked at her. She was clearly hiding something. But her sisters didn't insist on the subject.  
  
After I took Paige to the pharmacy and she found what she was looking for (but she still didn't tell us what was she looking for), we spent the rest of the afternoon in town, having fun. Then in the evening we had dinner with my parents and afterwards we all watched the Charmed season finale. It was another great episode. The guyz enjoyed seeing themselves on TV. Well, maybe except for Andrew, who kept on wondering why he isn't in the show. In the end, I told him that maybe they'll his character the next season. That made him smile. After the show ended, we all went to bed. I took a couch in the living room, leaving my guests to decide how to divide themselves in the other two available rooms: my bedroom and the guestroom.  
  
Part 6  
  
The next morning, we woke up at around 8 a.m. Half an hour later, they were all ready to go. Except for Paige, who was spending way too much time in the bathroom.  
  
"Paige, honey, you okay in there ?", asked Phoebe.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay. I'll be out in a sec.", she said.  
  
"So, Andy, are you coming to that concert we have on Saturday night at P3 ?", asked Piper.  
  
"Ummm, I think I'll be there. At what time is it again ?", I asked.  
  
"It starts at 9 p.m."  
  
"In that case, count me in.", I replied smiling.  
  
Finally, Paige got out of the bathroom. "Okay, I'm ready now.", she said with a big smile on her face.  
  
"What's with the smile all of sudden ?", said Phoebe.  
  
"Mmmm ... Nothing special."  
  
"She's up to something.", I said to myself. "But what ?"  
  
"Okay, we're all set to go.", said Piper. But she noticed that I was a bit concerned about something. "Andy ? Is something wrong ?"  
  
"Huh ? Everything is fine.", I answered. "Oh, sorry, but I really gotta go to the bathroom. Back in a flash.", and rushed towards the bathroom.  
  
"What's with him ?", asked Cole.  
  
"Search me.", said Phoebe, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
A few minutes later, I got out with a smile on my face and holding something in my right pocket.  
  
"Okay, now we can go.", said Phoebe and pulled the spell out of her bag.  
  
"Just a second, people.", I said. "Before you go, I think Paige here has something to tell you guyz. Especially to Andrew."  
  
"To me ?", asked a very confused Andrew.  
  
"What on earth are you talking about, Andy ?", asked Paige giving me an innocent look.  
  
"Come now, Paige. I've found out your little secret. And besides, don't you think they deserve to know too ?"  
  
"What little secret ?", asked Piper.  
  
"Yeah, what secret ?", asked Phoebe.  
  
Paige's look towards me turned from "What are you talking about" to "I'm so gonna kill you for this".  
  
"Paige honey, what is it ?", asked Andrew.  
  
Paige looked at me again and then said: "I might as well tell you. I wanted to make the announcement tomorrow night, but Sherlock Holmes here spoiled the surprise. Okay, here it goes: I'm pregnant !"  
  
A few minutes later, after everybody congratulated the fresh parents and Andrew hugged his wife to bits, they were ready to go.  
  
"Okay, enough delay, let's go.", said Piper. "So see you on tomorrow night, Andy."  
  
"Yep", I replied. "I'll be there. 9 p.m. sharp."  
  
"Okay, see you then.", said Piper.  
  
"Bye, Andy, see you tomorrow.", said Phoebe and Cole.  
  
"Bye, Andy. Hope your whitelighter gets here soon.", said Leo.  
  
"Bye, twinnie. See ya at the concert.", said Andrew.  
  
Paige came towards me and hugged me and at the same time she whispered into my ear: "I'm gonna get you for the stunt that you've pulled, you know." I whispered back: "I'll be ready for anything." Then she went back towards to the group. Phoebe started to recite the spell.  
  
"Bye, guyz ! Thanks for everything ! And, again, congratulations, Paige and Andrew ! You'll be great parents."  
  
"Thanks, Andy.", said Paige.  
  
Phoebe finished the spell and the portal appeared in front of them. "Bye, Andy ! See ya tomorrow !", they said and entered the portal one by one.  
  
"Bye, guyz !", I replied and waived. A few seconds later, they were all gone and the portal closed up behind them.  
  
I took out the object I had in my right pocket and looked at it: it was the box I've found in the bathroom. It used to contain a pregnancy tester. I wasn't able to find the tester. Paige must have taken it with her.  
  
I sighed and then turned around, grabbed a book and headed to the living room to study. Suddenly I heard something behind me and when I turned around I saw a column of blue four feet away from me. I knew what that meant: my whitelighter was finally here. A few seconds later, the blue light disappeared and ... I remained stunned. The whitelighter was a young woman, who looked exactly like Paige. Except for the fact that she had red hair.  
  
She looked at me and said: "You're Andy, right ?" I nodded. "Pleased to meet you. My name is Rose Riley. I'm your whitelighter."  
  
"Wow ! She looks awesome !", I said to myself. Then I replied: "Pleased to meet you, Rose. Please, have a seat." and I offered her a chair.  
  
"Thank you.", said Rose. "Ok then, let's begin then. I understood from The Elders that you're pretty familiar with what a whitelighter's job is."  
  
"Yes, a whitelighter's job is to guide and protect his charges. In your case, me."  
  
"That's correct. One more thing. Since I've been specially assigned to this reality, you're my only charge."  
  
"Cooool.", I said to myself. "My very own whitelighter." Then I replied: "I see, good."  
  
"So, have you told your parents ?"  
  
"Did he tell us what ?", a voice came from behind me. My parents were standing in the doorway looking at Rose and me. "And who are you ?", Dad asked Rose.  
  
I stood up and said: "Mom, Dad, it's time we have a small talk. Let's go in the living room. Rose, please, come too. I could some help with the explaining." We all headed out of my room and closed the door behind us. The last words heard were: "It all started three weeks ago ... "  
  
The End 


End file.
